Sega Superstars
Sega Superstars – pierwsza gra z serii Sega Superstars, stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę w 2004 roku tylko na konsolę PlayStation 2 z funkcją EyeToy. Składa się z licznych mini-gier nawiązujących do innych produkcji Segi, w tym do [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Jej kontynuacja, Sega Superstars Tennis, powstała 4 lata później, ale stworzyło ją studio Sumo Digital. Rozgrywka Rozgrywka jest podobna do tej z Eyetoy Play. Jednakże, podczas gdy wspomniana gra tylko wykrywała ruchy gracza, Sega Superstars korzysta z bardziej zaawansowanego systemu. Przed rozpoczęciem każdej mini-gry, wyświetla się ekran konfiguracji z pomarańczowym obszarem. Aby rozpocząć grę, gracze muszą stanąć w pozycji w której pomarańczowe pole nie wykryje żadnych ruchów, a następnie wybrać przycisk kontynuacji. Ta metoda ustala co stanowi tło, pozwalając EyeToy ustalić pozycję graczy. W grach takich jak Puyo Puyo jest to niezbędne, ponieważ tego typu mini-gry wykorzystują ruchy całego ciała. Gry W głównym trybie Sega Superstars pojawia się 12 gier. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' – Sonic biegnie przez okrągły tunel, podążając za ręką gracza. Celem tej gry jest zbieranie pierścieni i Szmaragdów Chaosu, unikając rozstawionych w tunelu kolczastych kul i innych przeszkód, aby zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów. Po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu Sonic będzie mógł dokonać transformacji w Super Sonica. Niszczy wtedy wszelkie przeszkody na swojej drodze i zyskuje bonus do prędkości. Gra posiada limit czasowy. *''Samba de Amigo'' – gracz wybiera piosenkę i z asystą Amigo musi trafić 6 obręczy na ekranie, aby zgrać się z rytmem. W tym celu trzeba śledzić ruch kul, które przemieszczają się w kierunku obręczy. Wymagane może być również trzymanie dłoni nad dwoma celami jednocześnie, lub też trzymanie wyznaczonej pozycji dopóki ślad kuli nie zakończy się. *''ChuChu Rocket!'' – ChuChus muszą pokonać niebezpieczną drogę do rakiety. Przemieszczanie się po poszczególnych punktach na ekranie sprawi, że wzniesie się most po którym będą mogły przejść ChuChus. Mosty muszą być również opuszczane w konkretnych momentach, aby KapuKapu nie zniszczyły wyniku gracza. *''Puyo Pop Fever'' – różnokolorowe Puyos będą spadać z góry ekranu i gracz będzie musiał ustawić swoje ciało, aby przeprowadzić je do odpowiadających naczyń, co spowoduje odpadanie bomb na dole. *''Crazy Taxi'' – gracz musi zatrzymać Crazy Taxi wykonując energiczne ruchy i głośne dźwięki, aby wsiąść do taksówki i ukończyć poziom. *''Super Monkey Ball'' – AiAi w małpiej kuli musi być poprowadzonych przez gracza, poprzez ruch jego rąk, przez wyznaczoną trasę. Należy uważać na przeszkody, a także aby nie wypaść z drogi. Celem jest dotarcie do celu, podnosząc po drodze tak dużo bananów jak to tylko możliwe. *''NiGHTS Into Dreams'' – gracz musi kontrolować i nawigować NiGHTS podczas lotu przez obręcze, zbierając żetony po drodze. Gracz musi rozłożyć swoje ręce do pozycji latania, a następnie dostosowywać je do kierunku lotu. *''House of the Dead'' – gracz musi atakować i pokonywać pojawiające się zombie, uderzając je. Należy uważać aby nie uderzyć niewinnej kobiety, która co jakiś czas będzie się pojawiała. *''Virtua Striker'' – gracz musi kierować spadające z góry ekranu piłki do różnokolorowych i przyznających różne ilości punktów balonów po przeciwległej stronie ekranu, aby uzyskać jak najwyższy wynik. *''Virtua Fighter'' – gracz musi pokonać przeciwnika w walce. Należy uderzać pięściami i kopać przeciwnika po drugiej stronie ekranu. Gracz musi także reagować na blokowanie ciosów przeciwnika i wyprowadzanie kontrataku. *''Space Channel 5'' – Ulala i Morolianie wykonując taniec. Gracz musi zapamiętać różne kombinacje ruchów tanecznych, a następnie powtórzyć je trafiając sześć różnych przycisków na ekranie. *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' – machając rękoma w dwa różne cele, gracz rusza Billym i toczy jego jajko dookoła. Należy dotrzeć do mety, miażdżąc przy tym przeciwników na drodze i zbierając owoce. Dodatkowe tryby *W grze Sonic the Hedgehog, udane przejście wszystkich trzech poziomów trudności odblokowuje Shadowa, którym gracz będzie mógł sterować zamiast Sonica. W wersji Shadowa rozgrywka jest trudniejsza. *W grze "Puyo Pop Fever udane przejście wszystkich trzech poziomów trudności odblokowuje tryb o nazwie Free Mode, w którym gracz może po prostu bawić się z Puyos i eksperymentować z ich przemieszczaniem. *W grze NiGHTS into Dreams udane przejście wszystkich trzech poziomów trudności odblokowuje nowy obszar (Twin Seeds) z trudniejszymi poziomami i inną scenerią. *W grach Samba De Amigo i Chu Chu Rocket udane przejście wszystkich poziomów trudności odblokowuje nowy stopień trudności o nazwie extra-hard. *W grze Samba De Amigo zagranie wszystkich piosenek odblokowuje piosenki z DLC do pierwszej gry z tej serii. *Dostępny jest Chao Garden, w którym gracz może opiekować się Chao - wylęgając go z jajka i głaszcząc poprzez różne ruchy. Możliwa jest interakcja z otoczeniem (potrząsanie drzewami aby spadły owoce), a także kupowanie przedmiotów dla Chao, za pierścienie zebrane w głównym trybie gry. Postacie W grze pojawiają się następujące grywalne postaci: *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Aiai (Super Monkey Ball) *Meemee (Super Monkey Ball) *Baby (Super Monkey Ball) *Gongon (Super Monkey Ball) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams...) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter) *Axel (Crazy Taxi) Galeria Logotypy SegaSuperstarsLogo.png Okładki Sega Superstars 1.png|Europejska okładka Sega Superstars 2.png|Amerykańska okładka Artwork SegaSuperstars Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SegaSuperstars Sonic 2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SegaSuperstars Chao 1.png|Chao SegaSuperstars Chao 2.png|Chao SegaSuperstars Nights.png|NiGHTS SegaSuperstars Billy Hatcher.png|Billy Hatcher SegaSuperstars Ulala.png|Ulala Zrzuty ekranu Sega Superstars gameplay 1.png Sega Superstars gameplay 2.png Sega Superstars gameplay 3.png Sega Superstars gameplay 4.png Sega Superstars gameplay 5.png Sega Superstars gameplay 6.png Sega Superstars gameplay 7.png Sega Superstars gameplay 8.png Sega Superstars gameplay 9.png Sega Superstars gameplay 10.png Sega Superstars gameplay 12.png Sega Superstars gameplay 13.png Sega Superstars gameplay 14.png Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna gra powiązania z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serią Sonic the Hedgehog]], która została wydana ekskluzywnie na PlayStation 2. *Jest to pierwsze wystąpienie Sonica w grze, której ESRB przyznało kategorię wyższą niż E (gra otrzymała ocenę T). *Jest to jedyna gra z serii na PlayStation 2, której nośnikiem jest CD-ROM, a nie DVD-ROM. Kategoria:PlayStation 2 Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2004 roku